Kudley (TUFF Agents)
Kudley '''is the name given by fans to the ever popular pairing of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. Ever since the show had started, many fans rumored that there would be a loving relationship made between our two protagonists and most episodes actually show signs that they care for each other. There has however in the show been other characters like Eric, Becky, and Daisy who had appeared in a relationship with our two main heroes with the former only appearing for 4 episodes as of Season 2 (With 2 episodes where he is mentioned only) and the later two only appearing in one episode each. '''Eli J. Brown's TUFF Agents Fanfic series, while trying to remain canon as much as possible to the show, tends to drive away from the romances with the other 3 characters and tries to make Kudley work out. Just like in the TV series, there have been hits of a relationship in the TUFF Agents Fanfics. Season 1: Episode 4: Dr. Rabies' True Identity * When Dr. Rabies is being dehypnotized, Dudley gets nervous since he is going to meet with his father for the first time in many years. Kitty comforts him since she understood how he felt, considering that she faced the dehypnotism of her own sister. Season 1: Episode 8: Savage Island * When Kitty, Cat, and Shine Ortiz are shrunk by the teleporter, Dudley goes to help them. Not only indicating that Dudley would make a good husband to Kitty, but also a good brother-in-law to Cat and Uncle to Shine. Season 1: Episode 9: No More Mr. Nice Duck * Even though she knew that Dudley's cruise was obviously a trap set up by Quacky the Duck, Kitty agrees to go with Dudley anyway. Season 1: Episode 16: The Photocopies * When Dudley begged for Kitty to get the same cure for eyes that Kitty got for her sister, Cat, for Dr. Puppy, Kitty agreed to do so for Dudley. Season 1: Episode 19: Nothing Can Split Us * Kitty felt bad for stating she didn't want to be partners anymore and did whatever she could to win Dudley back. * Dudley accepted Kitty's apology after spending a whole day disguised as Cat. Season 2: Episode 2: The Pillow Napper * Kitty tried to help Dudley figure out who stole his pillow. Season 2: Episode 3: TUFF Hedgehog * Kitty misses how Dudley acted under his own personality when he was under Eli's. Season 2: Episode 16: Calnapped * Dudley states that he missed Kitty while she was away in Manehatten. Kitty also mentions she missed him, too. Season 3: Episode 1: Qittaswell Sister, Robyn * Dudley goes to the Qittaswell Sister's performance to see Kitty. By further extension, his eyes are shaped like hearts when he watches her performance. Season 3: Episode 3: A DOOMed Valentines Day * After some convincing from Eli, Dudley and Kitty agree to be each others Valentine. Season 3: Episode 12: Quacky Dinner. * Dudley asks Kitty out for a date. Also, even though she knows it could be one of Quacky's traps, she doesn't turn him down. Marriage In at least the fanfic series, there are some plans for Dudley and Kitty to finally marry after working with each other for many years. In Season 2 of the series, they were forced to hold a fake wedding to lure in the villains and they were not to happy about it. By this time, they will have realized how much they care about each other and accept each others love. It is currently unknown if '''MetroXLR99 '''will have a wedding shown in his fanfic, "Greatest Mission Ever." It should also be pointed out about what relationships would each of them have with each others family members. * Dudley would become the father of Aaron Katswell, Andy Katswell, and Robyn Kittensworth, the uncle to Jenny Kittensworth, Shine Ortiz, and Michael O'Toole, the brother-in-law of Cat, Katty, Alicia, and Frankie Katswell, and son-in-law of Mrs. Katswell. * Kitty would become the daughter-in-law of Peg and Dr. Puppy. Dr. Puppy and Peg would also become the father-side grandparents to Kitty's children as well as the great aunt and uncle to Kitty's nieces and nephews. Category:Other